Flags
Several things have changed in WICT v4.0 (v5.0 and later), therefore there are multiple ways to set up flag / base.__FORCETOC__ What is a flag = base? Once for all : FLAG or BASE = MARKER AND ITS ASSOCIATED TRIGGER ZONES Therefore if you want to make a base somewhere, that will spawn units and can be captured, first thing you need to do is to : PUT A MARKER THERE !!! Auto Flag = declaring base types After you finish with configuring bases and positioning markers you can simply use small script in startSettings.sqf file, where it says : /* Auto Flag function. Parameter(s): 1: base type (any string you want : "base1","base2","infantry","lightVehicles","tanks" etc.) 2: radius of the trigger 3: trigger timeout in form mid, max Note this for multiplayer: Trigger will only be present on the machine(s) this command is run = server! */ _null = ["mixedBase",30,1,2,5] execVM "WICT\autoFlag.sqf"; So, for example, you will put : _null = ["mixedBase",30,1,2,5] execVM "WICT\autoFlag.sqf"; In this case triggers will be created around ALL MARKERS with mixedBase in the name -- that BASE TYPE WILL BE DECLARED !!!!!! Do not forget to put separate lines for all BASE TYPES that NEED SIMPLE FLAG TRIGGERS and DECLARING !!! THESE ARE SIMPLE FLAGS = when base is captured ONLY ONE MARKER is captured at the time. You will still have to manually make triggers for: *directional zones *flags that can be captured = turned to neutral sector by neutral forces Katipo66''' : taking off bases was to easy, especially with helicopters... I know you can assign camps or lay down better protection for the base etc but this would involve too many units on the map. What about a time based option, like in warfare, so that units need to occupy the area for a specific amount off time before winning it, this might also help in stopping air units capturing bases?'' Three numbers you are writing in AutoFlag function are timeout numbers, so set them, for example, at 5,8,15 and you have a nice distribution for waiting time -- no way air units will spend 5 sec within the trigger and you've got your problem solved. : Timeout - The trigger's conditions must be met for the duration of the specified amount of time before the trigger activates. For example, if a soldier walks into a '' Present'' type trigger but leaves the area before the timeout is complete, the trigger will not activate. Independent side trigger If you want neutral side to interfere just put the trigger over marker. Example : TRIGGER ACTIVATED BY INDEPENDENT #Create a trigger #Activation : '''INDEPENDENT + present + repeatedly #Countdown (optional, but important for performance) : 1 + 2 + 5 #Condition: this #on Act.: WICT_flag = ["'''neutral","mixedBase_0","none",1]; publicVariable "WICT_flag"; Notice that all flags have '''''countdown timers. That is a new setting from v.2.2 to avoid frequent calls to the flag script. Although currently running flag script will cancel another flag that asks for a change, I thought that: * releasing memory a little bit is a good thing * forcing player (or AI) to be “a winner” inside a trigger in order to activate it is good thing. For instance if two opposite sides are inside a trigger, the winner will activate the trigger last, thus capturing the flag. Making DIRECTIONAL zone DIRECTIONAL ZONE / COMPLEX FLAG = when base is captured SEVERAL MARKERS are captured at the time. You might want to disable possibility of flanking the enemy or you want spawns to be different depending on direction from which you are approaching – you can setup several base points, but to make visible just the one. For example, you can make central point visible and make all other points invisible by setting both axes on zero: a=0 and b=0. When making trigger be sure that trigger covers all points, visible and invisible, and call the function for all markers. If by accident you cannot find invisible bases open the .sqm in some text editor (I work with Notepad ++) and find all a=0 and b=0, and replace them with a=1 and b=1. It is easy. Bases will be visible again in the editor. How to use Look at the Katipo66's illustration -- big grey circle is composed of two triggers one above the other. There are three BLUFOR bases (for example "mixedBase_0_1","mixedBase_0_2","mixedBase_0_3") -- that are guarding three directions in that town... You see that these bases have extra underscore+number (mixedBase_0 + _1, _2, _3) --- autoFlag will skip them (and it has to! it is necessary!), so the rest have to be done manually! This is just an example of how to do it. Step 1 : Open startSettings.sqf and after AutoFlag paragraph add this -- similar approach as for ghost base -- we are adding those three bases to west side list of bases (at the beginning of the game) : WICT_flag = ["west","mixedBase_0_1","mixedBase_0_2","mixedBase_0_3","add",1]; publicVariable "WICT_flag"; Step 2 : create two triggers one above the other (big gray zone on Katipo66's illustration) : TRIGGER ACTIVATED BY BLUFOR #Create a trigger #Activation : ''''BLUFOR' + present + repeatedly #Countdown (optional, but important for performance) : 1 + 2 + 5 #Condition: this #on Act.: WICT_flag = ["west","mixedBase_0_1","mixedBase_0_2","mixedBase_0_3","none",1]; publicVariable "WICT_flag"; TRIGGER ACTIVATED BY OPFOR #Create a trigger #Activation : ''''OPFOR' + present + repeatedly #Countdown (optional, but important for performance) : 1 + 2 + 5 #Condition: this #on Act.: WICT_flag = ["east","mixedBase_0_1","mixedBase_0_2","mixedBase_0_3","none",1]; publicVariable "WICT_flag"; Category:Getting started